


Rawr means ‘I love you’

by SkySky690



Category: Jurassic World - Fandom, owen grady - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Jurassic World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 02:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12401034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkySky690/pseuds/SkySky690
Summary: Skylar Anna Rose works at Jurassic world as the T-Rex (Roxana/Roxy) trainer. She is best friends with Owen Grady but can't hope for more than an friendship.Owen Grady, raptor trainer, at Jurassic world. His is the alpha of a pack of female raptor ( Blue, Delta, Echo and Charlie). Owen has been in love with his best friend sky since they met but thourght she didn't feel the same way and went in one date with his boss Clare Dearing.Will they survive and confess they feelings or will they die ?( I own nothing I only own Skylar )





	1. Chapter 1

Just wanted to say I don't own Jurassic world or any of the characters except I own Skylar  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
'Beep' 'Beep' the sound of Skylar's alarm goes off. "ugh" Skylar groaned peeking out of her comfy blanket. "5:30 am ... ugh I hate and love my job" Skylar throw off the blanket and went to her cupboard rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She pulled on a pair of brown shorts and a black tank top on with combat boots. Next she brushed her brown locks that fell to the middle of her back. Applied small amount of mascara and left her natural baby pink lips. She grabbed her backpack and went to her motorbike speeding off to the T-Rex padlock.  
-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-  
After doing the first show of the day that started at 7:00 till 8:00. She had 4 hours till she was to be back for her next show at 12:00. After saying good bye to Roxy and a small praise and receiving a loud Roar from Roxy she got up and left on her way to Owen ,her best friend, to see how the training is going.  
-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-  
"Hey Sky" Barry greeted her when she got off her bike.  
"Hey Barry, how's the girls doing" Skylar said while giving a quick hug.  
"Come and see for yourself" Barry responded while leading her up the set of stairs that lead to the catwalk.  
When Skylar and Barry got there she could hear a squealing pig and soon so that pig running scared across the small forest in the padlock till it ran in a secret door that opened then closes when the pig was in.  
"Hold" Owen shouts. "hey" the four raptors look up to see Owen "okay, eyes on me" all the raptors look up at him but blue bite at the air "Blue, BLUE watch it" Owen said with authority in his voice. Blue then looks at him. "Charlie, hey don't give me that shit!" Owen then looks at Delta "Delta, lock it up... Good" Owen praises them when all of the raptors are together and look up at him. "And," Owen lifts up his arm "we're moving" Owen then starts to move around the cat walk with the raptors following his every move. "hold" the raptors freeze the look up at him. " that is good, that is damn good. Very good Charlie that's what you get." Owen said while throwing a rat at her which she swallowed it whole. "Delta their you go," throwing Delta a rat after he throws one to Echo. " Blue," Owen said while holding the rat high up " this one is for you!" He throws the rat to Blue who caught it. "hold" the raptors stand still "Eyes up" they straighten their necks and look at him. Owen then drops his arm down saying " Go!" Owen can't help but smile at them he looks up when he hears laughter and sees Barry and Sky walking to him and congratulating him.  
Barry claps Owen on the back "You finally did it, man"  
"You did great!" Sky exclaimed while hugging him. Owen couldn't help but hold her tighter taking in her sent that smelled like rain and the forest. It was soon interrupted by a voice.  
"Owen" screamed Hoskins while making his way to them, laughing. "I was starting to think I hired the wrong guy but, damn you got them eating out of your palm!" Hoskins exclaimed.  
"You came on a good day, it's not usually a happy ending." Owen said while shaking his hand while Barry and Sky leaned against the railing.  
"That's why your not in any reports?" Hoskins asked.  
"We've been busy," Barry said in Owens defense.  
"Yeah, I've been to busy to cash out your pay checks," Hoskins said while playfully punching Barry chest Barry didn't look impressed.  
"Uh... what did you need, buddy?" Owen said retching for Skylars hand to calm down. Sky gladly excepted his hand squeezing it little bit.  
"Felid test" Hoskins said straight to the point.  
Owen rolls his eyes while walking away still holding Sky's hand, dragging her with him.  
"I just saw them respond to commands, you need to take this research and get it on tape." Hoskins said.  
"Their wild animals" Sky said walking next to Owen (still holding hands).  
"Trust me you don't want them in a field" Owen said.  
"I just saw a bond a real band between man and beast" Hoskins said blocking their path.  
"Your in own way!" Owen said tired of his nagging.  
"So more" Sky said in a sassy tone.  
"We're they same. We're dogs of war, we know that the man idea is to reduce civilians deaths, some people think that's robots are the future, look nature have is the most effective killing machines. Animals that are 75 million years old now they can take orders."  
Barry walks up to us and says "He sees our progress and the first thing he says ... is make a weapon!"  
"Sh... oh come on gents" Hoskins hears a throat clear"and lady, it's grown up time. Drones can't search tunnels and caves and the minute the war brakes out the tech is going to go dark."  
"Yeah that tech I not going to eat them when they forget to feed it," Skylar says being sassy. Owen can't help but smile at Sky, he loves her sassyness. {I don't think that's a real word}  
"Look, look at these creatures," he points inside the padlock,"they got million of instincts cells, instincts we can use. Their loyalty can not be bought these guys are gonna run straight into the enemies team and eat them belt buckle and all." Hoskins says stopping and looking into the padlock.  
"Yeah and what if they decide to be in control?" Barry says irritated.  
"Then we remind them who are and terminate rouges and promote only loyal blood lines." Hoskins says think he is smart.  
Barry laughs amused and Sky buries her face in Owens chest to stop from laughing. Owen smiles and rests his head in hers.  
"What? What's so funny?" Hoskins says confused.  
Barry just shakes his head while laughing and walking away.  
"You come here and all you learn is biting about this animals." Owens says.  
"Except what you want to know," Skylar says, now moved to Owens side with his arm around her waist.  
"You made them now you think you own them!" Owens exclaims.  
Hoskins looks at Owen and say "we do own them...extinct animals have no rights."  
"Their not extinct anymore Hoskins," Skylar say irritated and upset.  
"We're sitting on a gold mine," Hoskins says while following Owen who excepts a bucket from a worker.  
"Masrani is using it to stick a petting zoo." Hoskins says.  
"He teaches humanity not to create weapons!" Owens says while walking down a set of stairs making Sky go first may or may not have done that to look at her fine ass.  
"You think the 8th richest person in the world is interested in family fun parks he doesn't even know what he own." Hoskins says irratied.  
"How long has inGen practicing this pitch?" Owen asks  
"Since the day we hired you out of the navy. Think about how many life's we could save and think about your girl over there." Hoskins says trying to pressure Owen.  
Skylar was a head so she didn't hear but Owen choose to ignore Hoskins comment.  
Owen then open a door pulling Sky in and shutting it in Hoskins face.  
"Wars part of nature," Hoskins continues " look around Owen and Skylar everything in that jungle wants to kill each other. Mother natures way of testing her creations."  
"Do you hear yourself when you talk?" Sky says with a 'what an idiot' face.  
Hoskins smiles (fake) ". This is going to happen with or without you guys and we want your T-Rex Sky. Progress always wins!"  
"Skylar" Sky says furious. Owen quickly grabs her hand trying to calm her down which worked because she leaned against his arm.  
"Maybe progress needs to lose for once," Owen says.  
They were distracted by a voice.  
"Pig on the loss, pig on the loss," they looked up and saw on if the new works trying to catch the pig with a Ketch-All pole as soon as he's got it Charlie snatches it up pulling the man over the railing into the padlock. Not long after they all surround him.  
Sky and Owen stare wide-eyed at the scene. Owen springs into action turning to Skylar "stay here," Sky was about to protest but Owen was already opening the gate and ran in.  
"Owen, NO" Barry shouts while opening the door and holding a worried Skylar close to him.  
"Wait, no, hold your fire, don't shoot!" Owen exclaimed running in front of the worker protecting him. "Put 12 amps in these animals and their never going to trust me again!"  
Barry quickly reopens the gate Owen ran out from and pulled the worker in ,who crawled backwards to the gate, to safety.  
"Blue, stand down" Owen said holding his arms up in front of blue. " stand down" Blue bite the air in front of Owens hand. " Hey, what did I just say?" Owen asks with authority in his voice. " Delta I see you back up!" Owen commanded looking at her. they settled down a bit " okay good, good Charlie stay right there."  
From the sidelines Hoskins watched with a smile on his face.  
"Close the gate" Owen said not braking eye contact with Blue.  
"Are you crazy" Barry shouted while Sky looked dumbfounded.  
"Just trust me." Owen said calmly.  
"Close the gate, close the gate plea..." The worker was cut of by Skylar screaming shut up to him.  
The gate was half way down when Owen turned and ran and rolled under the gate and landed on his knees. while the raptors tried to get in. Barry helped Owen to his feet then walked out. Owen then looked at the worker " Your the new guy right?"  
"Yeah" he said.  
"Ever wondered why there was a job opening?" Owen said scaring the kid. "don't ever turn your back in the cage."  
Skylar walked up to Owen who opened his arms expecting a hug but got a slap to the face instead.  
"Ow" Owen said rubbing the now red cheek. Owen flinched wen she hugged him expecting another slap but relaxed and hugged her close.  
"I was so scared," Sky said in a weak voice something Owen has never heard from her.  
He kissed her forehead and held her tighter resting his head in hers. He locked eyes with Hoskins who smirked at hime. Owen just glared at him.  
"Come let's go to my bungalow," Owen said taking her hand leading her to his jeep.  
"Wait, what about my bike?" Asked Skylar.  
"Leave it, we will get it later," Owen smiled opening the door for her and helping her in. He quickly ran to his side got in and started the journey to his bungalow.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
I hope you enjoyed it and please comment :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I got Instagram: Jessica.morrison203. hope you enjoy   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The trip to the bungalow was silent except the occasional glances they have each other. Both completely oblivious.  
Skylars mind was racing with, Owen going in the raptor padlock. 'What if they attacked him' 'What if he died, were some is her thoughts. Owen is the only person who was their for her. Not to say her parents weren't great but Skylar was the 3rd oldest out of five kids. It was hard because of money problems which lead to her parents working over time and not seeing them often. Sky has two older and one younger brothers while the youngest is her sister. Skylar still remembers the day she said bye to her family.  
•-•-•-•-•-•FLASHBACK-•-•-•-•-•  
Skylar and her dad were waiting for the lady at check in to give her tickets and take her bags.  
"Alright your flight leaves in 2 hours make sure your by your gate 15mjns before boarding. Your gate is number 6 on the west side." the lady exclaimed to Skylar and her dad.  
"Thank you!" Skylar exclaimed taking her tickets and softly tucking them into her handbag  
Her father guides Skylar back to their family who were waiting at a small coffee shop.  
"Next please." Skylar briefly heard the lady say at the next customers while following her father.  
When they reach the table her father sits next to her mom while Skylar sits next to her older brothers. That hour consisted of laughs and some unwanted tears when it was time for her to say good bye to her family.  
'Flight 899 going to Costa Rica is now boarding' the lady on the income says.  
Skylar picks up her handbag and boards the plane while on the plane she looks out the widow thinking 'new job, new place, beginning of new life'   
As soon as the plane rides she is courted to a boat where she meets her boss. Claire Dearing.  
-•-•-•-•FLASHBACK OVER-•-•-•-  
Skylar was so deep in thourght that she didn't realize they were their until she heard the engine stop.   
Owen quickly get out of his car and runs to her side opening the door for her.   
"M'lady." Owen says with a mocking bow holding his hand out.  
"Why thank you good sir." Skylar says with her nose in the air taking his hand.  
Owen helps her out while laughing at their silliness.  
"Okay you get the drinks while I work on my bike." Owen says while pointing to his bike.   
"Yes, sir!" Skylar says with a mocking a salute to him.  
Skylar turns to walk inside but she feels a slap on her butt. Turnings round facing Owen trying to hind the blush forming.  
"That's Alpha Owen to you." Owen says trying not to laugh.  
"Yeah, I not calling you that." Sky exclaims in a sassy voice snapping her fingers at him.  
While Skylar turned to walk inside Owen couldn't help but stare at her add chuckling and shaking his head. As soon as she was in he went to work on his bike.  
2 minutes later Skylar walks out with drinks in her hand. Skylar was about to talk but got interrupted by a sound of a car coming their way. when Claire stepped out of the car Skylar couldn't help but notice her ridiculous heels.  
"What do they want now?" Skylar asked while the both look at Claire.  
"Mr Grady and Ms Rose, I need you to come and look at something." Claire says.  
"Skylar" Sky corrected.  
"Yeah, why are you calling me Mr Grady?" Owen asks.  
"Owen, Skylar," Claire said looking around in disgust " if your not busy?"  
Owen took a sip form the beer that was in Skylar's hand. " we're pretty busy." Owen says.  
"We have an attraction." Claire says frustrated.  
"That's not what you said the last time." Owen says back.  
Skylar couldn't help but feel a twig of jealously. Owen felt bad when he saw Skylars expression fall and was about to say something but Claire beat him too it.  
"I'm talking about the dinosaurs, Mr Grady..."  
"Owen" he interrupted.  
"We have a new dinosaur," Claire says while trying to swat a fly "we made a new dinosaur."  
Skylar walked up while Claire was talking and killed the fly when Claire finished talking.   
Claire smiled in embarrassment.  
"You just went and made a new dinosaur?" Skylar asks astonished.  
"Yeah, that's kinda what we do here." Claire says in a bitchy tone to Skylar.   
Owen listened to the females talk while he cleaned his hands from oil.  
"The attraction open in 3 weeks, Mr Masrani wanted me to consult with you two." Claire continued.  
"I can't I have a show at twelve today." Sky says.  
"You both are excused from duty today." Claire says in a smart ass voice.  
"Anyway, do you want to consult here,or in my bungalow?" Owen asks suggestively.  
Owen chuckled while Sky was holding unwanted tears back "it's not funny." Claire says.  
"We need you two to evaluate the pad for weaknesses." Claire says professionally and following him up the stairs.  
"Why us?" Owen asks.  
"I ... guess Mr Masrani thinks since your able to control the raptors and Skylar the T-Rex." Claire guesses.   
"See it's all about control with you." Owen says.  
"We don't control then it's a relationship it's based on mitral respect." Sky says.  
Owen then says something he is going to regret " that's why we never had a second date."  
"Excuses me, but I never wanted a second date with you." Claire says loudly.  
"Who printed out an itinerary for a night out." Owen argued back.   
"I'm an organized person." Claire defended herself.   
"What kind of diet doesn't allow tequila" Owen says sitting down by his bike again with Skylar joins in sitting next to him.   
"All of them actually " Claire says in a 'know it all' tone and face "and what kind of man shows up to a date wearing bored shorts" Claire says again in that kind of voice.  
"It's Central America it's hot" Sky defends Owen.  
"Okay can we just focus on the asset, please." Claire pleads with the two.  
"The asset?" Sky asks upset and ready to punch something.  
"Look I get it your uncharge out here and got to make hard decisions probity easier to pretend these animals are number on a spread sheet..."  
"But their not" Sky continues Owens speech "their alive. living animals same with us."  
"I'm fully aware their alive." Claire says.  
"You may have made them in a test tube, but they don't know that. Their thinking, I got to eat, I got to hunt and I got to ..." Owen pumps his fist up and down indicating intercourse which Claire just rolls her eyes too "you can relate to at least one of those things, right?" Owen asks her.  
Sky yet again feels jealous when he brings up that they have gone on a date.  
Claire climbs down the stairs " I'll be in the car," Claire looks at his top " you might want to change your top, their really sensitive to smell." Claire the turns on her heels to her car.  
Owen looked to Skylar who was holding in tears. "what happened?" he asks concerned.  
"You that's what happened" sky says pushing past him to the car leaving a confused and pained Owen behind.  
Owen had one thought in his mind.   
'What did I do' and 'how can I fix this'   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I hope you enjoyed thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

Here another chapter !!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The car ride was silent and the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. 

Owen keep wondering what he did wrong but his mind came up blank. 'Maybe she likes me and got jealous' he asks himself. He snorts at his thought, there is no way she likes him. 

Owen was not the only on in deep thought. 'Why was he flirting with her, does he still like her?" Sky thought. 

The two where knocked out of their thoughts when they heard the engine stop and Claire gets out slamming the door, to the car, behind her. They quickly followed. 

"This is it." Claire tells the two once they were in step with her.   
"So...What's this dinosaur called?" Sky asked as they climbed the stairs. 

"The Indominus Rex." She answers in a snobby tone.

"Indominus Rex? Really, couldn't think of a better name." Owen asks with a laugh. 

"Well we needed a name that the kids could pronounce, besides you should here a 8 year old say Aegyptosaurus (A/N: I think that's right)." Claire answers.   
"You should hear yourself say it!" Sky says sassily.

Owen smiles hearing her sassy voice back in action again. 'At least she is doing better than before' he thought in relief.

Claire rolls her eyes, ignoring their comments. Claire leads them inside the room. 

"So, you just went and made a new dinosaur?" Owen says looking in the forest like padlock similar to his girls one but much bigger. He fails at trying to spot the hybrid. 

"Doesn't sound like a smart idea." Sky adds also looking for the hybrid.

Claire rolls her eyes again and replays "Corporate thought it would add to the 'WOW' factor."Sky shakes her head while Owen scoffs and says "Their dinosaurs, 'wow' enough.

Sky catches sight of a crack in the glass. While nodding her head to it she asks "What happened there?"

"She tried to break through the glass." Claire says looking in the padlock making it not a big deal. 

"Did this," Owen says struggling coming with a word " thing have any siblings?" 

"She had a sibling, in case she didn't survive infancy." Claire replies with a faces and not wanting to say anymore. This worried Skylar.

"Well, what happened to the sibling?" Sky asks not wanting to know the answer. 

"She ate it." She responds, making a face. 

Turning to the worker, she says "Drop a steer." She sighs, impatiently tapping the glass. "It was here just a while ago..."

Walking to the wall full of TV screens, that are connected to the cameras, and punches in a few buttons. The screen went off with a warning. Claire eyes grow wides 

"That's impossible," the worker exclaims "these doors haven't opened in weeks!"

"Claire... Have those claw marks always been there?" Owen says, surprisingly calm while Sky quickly rushes to his side to see what he means. 

"Oh my!" Sky gasps quietly.

" Oh goodness, I can track it from the control room." Claire quickly rand out the door and into her car. 

"You people never learn." Sky whispers to herself. 

"Do you really think she climbed out, the wall is forty feet high." The worker says doubtfully looking at the claw marks. 

"It depends." Sky replies glancing up the claw marks in the wall. 

"On what?" He asks, glancing around nervously. 

"On what exactly they cooked up in the lab." Owe. Continues 

The worker walkie talkie suddenly come to life. "It******in******pad-******now"

" Say that again." The worker responds quickly. 

"He's in the padlock with you! It's in there!" The women fearfully shouts. 

Owen glances at Sky think one thing 'I must get her to safety even if I die doing it' Owen then quickly asks and grads Sky's hand as they begin to run. They made it half way, before the Idnominus Rex, rose up out of the leaves and started chasing them. Owen and Skylar quickly turn and runs full speed for the closing door, barley making it out. 

Owen drags me under a car, pulling Sky on top of him. Owen felt Sky shaking so he pulled her closer and whispers. "We're going to be alright. I'm going to protect you." This calms Sky down, soon she relaxes against him fully. 

They both watched in terror as the I-Rex flipped the other car over and ate the worker in one bite.

Owen worked fast, grading a knife pocket and cutting the coolant line, covering them in coolant. The I-Rex Leander down, sniffing. Owen tightens his arms around Skylar while she felt a few tears slip down her roses cheeks. When the I-Rex walks away Owen whips her tears away and pushes her face, so they were nose to nose. Both started silently glancing at each other's lips. As they were about to kiss a sudden roar reminds them of what just happened. 

Sky bits her lips and says awkwardly "We should probably go."

Owen clears his throat and says "Yea, your right." Owen helps Sky up from under the truck in silence. 

Both thinking  'Does she/he feel the same?'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Are you guys enjoying it ?


End file.
